


Отмеченные судьбой. Маммон.

by KaryKary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: Однажды в Варии возник иллюзионист.





	Отмеченные судьбой. Маммон.

Скуало не помнит день, когда Маммон появился в Варии. Просто в какой-то момент, сумрачный и холодный, когда за окном клочьями повис туман над верхушками деревьев, над креслом босса появился капюшон. Босс не стал палить, поэтому и Скуало на явление смотрел с интересом. Капюшон принес с собой обещание, что возьмет на себя все денежные вопросы, из воздуха организовал Занзасу бутылку виски, а на закуску вывалил прямо под ноги босса, у самого его кресла, обвитую множеством щупалец голову Бочелли, за которым Вария гонялась вот уже трое суток по всей Италии.  
Хрен его знает, что именно из предложенного Занзас оценил больше всего, но капюшону было дано величественное разрешение остаться.

Через неделю у капюшона появилось «продолжение». Чем большее рос Маммон, тем сильнее росла его жажда денег, о которой уже можно было слагать легенды. Но Скуало интересовало не это. Как человек, отвечающий в Варии если не за все, то за многое, он все пытался докопаться, почему же Маммон выглядит именно так, как выглядит.  
Смутные, тяжелые времена Колыбели Занзаса опустились на Варию неожиданно, и Скуало метался в особняке загнанным зверем, пытаясь придумать хоть какой-то план по спасению босса. Снять с Занзаса толщи льда можно было лишь одним единственным способом — упереть из-под носа Девятого кольца, раздать их Варии и расхреначить айсберг со всех сторон, предварительно перебив Девятого, всех его хранителей и разобрав по кирпичикам особняк.

Маммон возник из ниоткуда, повис в воздухе над рабочим столом Скуало и издал тяжелый вздох. Дождь Варии намеки понимал прекрасно, поэтому вытащил кошелек и выложил на столешницу пару крупных купюр. Те исчезли в маленьком рукаве, Супербия даже глазом моргнуть не успел. А потом Маммон выдал: — Если ты решишь воспользоваться планом — разрушишь все. То, что отобрано силой, может убить. А у отмеченных судьбой еще будет свой собственный путь.

Сказал и исчез. Супербия нихрена не понял, обозвал пустоту на месте аркобалено выпендрежником и слишком дорогим для его кошелька философом, но брать замок штурмом второй раз, да еще и без Занзаса, не стал.  
Понимание, сначала слабое, пришло на финальной битве Конфликта Колец. Отобранные силой, кольца Вонголы не приняли Занзаса. Сначала это казалось полным крахом. Скуало даже хотел отловить поганца в накидке и открутить ему шею за такие пророчества. Но потом он увидел в глазах Занзаса тот самый «собственный путь». И все стало на свои места.

Скуало так и не успел сказать Маммону спасибо за давний совет. Закрутился сам, закрутилось время, на смену проблем с Савадой пришел Бьякуран и Погребальные Венки. И Скуало уже знал чертов секрет младенцев. Вот только толку от секрета не было никакого. Маммон умер, как и вся доблестная семерка аркобалено.

Но иногда, выходя на тренировку глубокой ночью, Скуало всматривается в окутывающий его туман. Он еще успеет сказать это свое спасибо, ведь они тут все — отмеченные судьбой.


End file.
